范海辛想喝牛奶（R18）
by zuizuizuizuizuizui
Summary: 李白捡了只猫，给它取名范海辛。


韩信去厨房弄咖啡，看到范海辛蹲在沙发边的椅子上。

开始他没在意。

只是第二次经过客厅，范海辛还是那个姿势，想想不大对劲，都走到书房门前了，韩信犹豫了下还是选择折回去。范海辛还蹲在那里，这会正仰头无辜地看着他。

韩信当即翻出手机给李白打电话。

"你的猫傻了。"

* * *

 **《范海辛想喝牛奶》**

* * *

那只叫范海辛的猫是在一个雨天进驻他们家。

跟所有的烂俗偶像片一样，李白回家路上看到垃圾箱旁被人抛弃的小奶猫，恻隐之心泛滥就给捡了回来。为此，他没少被韩信埋汰。原因无他，李白连自己都照顾不好，还想养宠物？怕是明天陨石撞地球都比这靠谱。

但李白多精明一个人，一边给一身湿的猫咪擦毛，一边对韩信讨好地笑："这不是有你在吗？养我都不成问题，一定不会介意我们家范海辛也来蹭口饭吃吧。"

韩信挑挑眉，不置可否："范海辛？"

"我刚给它起的，可不可爱？"

李白邀功般地把喵喵直叫的猫—哦，现在它叫范海辛了—举到他面前，"它这么可爱你就别为难它了"的心思昭然若揭。李白脸上还带着信心满满的笑容，生怕别人看不出他有多有恃无恐。

韩信当然说不出拒绝的话，但泼个冷水还是可以的。

"这是只母猫。"

在这之前，李白种花花枯，养鱼鱼死，遛狗狗跑，堪称动植物杀手，就连这被他救助于冷雨之中的猫也是废了偌大功夫挣扎，直到力竭才不得不躺倒在他怀里，要他知晓猫的性别并起个恰如其分的名字，着实为难他了。

李白难得被噎住。眼见着韩信就要离开，他不服气回了句"天使没有性别望你知"。

韩信嗤了一声懒得理他，转头进了一片狼藉的浴室。

李白有点洁癖，一进门就咋咋呼呼着要给范海辛洗澡。范海辛初到陌生环境，本来就非常不安，他还照着给猫洗澡的雷区猛踩，韩信也是服了他了。多亏范海辛确实是天使，没给李白的脸来上几爪子，不然他安抚范海辛的同时，还得照顾大龄儿童，想想就觉得头大。

* * *

其实韩信对范海辛没有太大意见。

正如李白所说，养一个是养，养两个也是养，于韩信没有多大区别。何况范海辛可比李白乖多了。有着天使之名的小猫咪，既不会像李白那样背着他把冰箱里一周库存的蛋糕横扫而空还振振有词帮他腾出空间，也不会为挑一件衣服把整个衣柜翻个底朝天并且无视落了满地的衣服直接逃出门，更不会半夜赶完稿不睡非得把他挖起来回答你觉得我这么写行不行这种蠢问题。

我觉得不行。

韩信到底没忍住将李白狠狠按进枕头里。始作俑者随后发出沉闷的笑声，明显是故意捣乱。瞧，范海辛就不会这么调皮。

韩信没有养宠物的经验，决定把范海辛留下来后，出于责任心，他去网上狠补了一番功课。而李白则捧着iPad，强迫范海辛给他当模特，他好跟妲己炫耀炫耀他也是有猫的人了。

一人一猫绕着客厅跑了两三圈，一声高过一声的猫叫声中，韩信先受不了了，一把抓住李白的手臂。

"你能不能消停点？"

"对不起哦，韩老师，我们家范范吵到你了。"

李白无辜地眨眨眼："小孩子不懂事，我这就跟她好好沟通一下哈。"

没人追它，范海辛也停了下来，转身远远看着他们，无辜地喵了几声。

不讲人话这一点，一人一猫倒是很默契。

有爱猫达人妲己的帮忙，韩信省了很多功夫，从猫食到猫舍再到猫玩具一通置办下来，他才松了口气。他这副模样立刻就被李白嘲笑怎么跟养了公主似的。笑得蠢兮兮的人背靠着韩信，整个人窝进他怀里，一只手抬起来妄图捏韩信的脸，被韩信躲开了。

"你以为谁都跟你一样不负责任？"

"看来韩老师对我误解颇深啊。"

"愿闻其详。"

然而没等李白反驳，妲己做作地狠咳了几声："在这之前，你们能先觉察到我还在吗？"

公寓不能养猫只能云养的妲己没忍住跟李白连了视频，想看看她新晋的可爱小侄女，不想两人说着说着就调起情来，也不怕瞎了别人的眼。

李白有理张狂，理不直气也壮，冲视频那头一脸嫌弃的女生挤眉弄眼："这种时候你就该麻溜地撤才对，我可爱的小妲己。"说着不给妲己反应的机会，当机立断挂了视频电话。

韩信看得直摇头，推推李白要他起来。折腾这么久，范海辛没准饿了，他还是先去便利店给它买点猫用牛奶吧。

不想李白把iPad往沙发脚一丢，双手高举着捧住韩信的脸，将他往下拉。两人硬是接了一个姿势难受的吻。这吻浅淡之极，只是吻完李白还非得咬着别人的下唇不放，韩信说话都费力。

"你不难受？"

"难受。"

韩信翻了个白眼，李白接着说："所以我们换个姿势。"

…这是重点吗？

* * *

然而，李白已经爬起来，翻身跪坐在韩信身前。韩信本就靠着沙发扶手半躺半坐，李白膝盖轻易挤进他的双腿间，意味明显地一直顶到他那处，再度吻了过来。区别于刚才连唇都不及撬开就结束的匆促，这次李白啃啮吮吸了个够才将舌探进韩信嘴里，迫着韩信和他一起纠缠。

不仅如此，他还腾出手去捉韩信，引导着他从自己拉起的衬衫下摆溜进去，一路向上。

手背是恋人略显滚烫的掌心，手心是覆着薄薄肌肉的熟悉肉体，韩信能感觉到随着他的动作，五指下的身体微微颤抖着。他们都太熟悉对方的敏感点，即使没有刻意去做，回过神来韩信已经自发自觉对着李白胸前的凸起轻掐慢碾。

李白的右手摩挲着韩信的脸，手指在他耳后的敏感区来回轻扫，愉悦的呻吟从两人的唇边泄出来，韩信稍微加重手中掐住乳头的力度，李白的手指就深深插入韩信的头发里。

放开他的唇，韩信的吻从下巴滑过，逐渐往下。李白迎合他，微微跪直来向前挺起胸，原本放在韩信肩上的左手滑下去，单手解起自己的皮带和裤子。

韩信在他的脖颈啃咬吮吸，听到窸窣的衣物声，便说："你自己解决。"

他的手早从李白胸前撤离，这会正解着李白的衬衫，很快将他的衣服给剥了下来，双手在他背上流连不去。几乎是同时，李白也让自己的滚烫从衣物的束缚中解脱出来，听到韩信这么说，不满地哼了声："当我稀罕你。"

果真自己握着撸动起来。

像是故意让韩信听到，他还呻吟得特别大声，上半身跟着不算轻柔的动作前后摆动，将他敞露无遗的胸膛往韩信脸前送。韩信抬头看了他一眼，李白脸上满是沉溺于欲望的愉悦光彩，注意到韩信的目光，他还低头夹了韩信一眼，舌头勾引般地在唇上扫了一圈。

嘴巴一张一合，魅惑又色情。

"舔我。"

其实，不需要他说什么，韩信也打算那么做。李白不算宽阔的胸膛在眼前晃了这么久，他早对那两颗红色果实垂涎已久，当下毫不犹豫咬住它们，用唇舌反复戏弄，头顶上果然传来李白深吸一口气的声音。他整个人晃动得更频繁，喘息一声急过一声。

韩信余光看见他手上动作愈发快速，停留在李白背后的手便不厌其烦地画起圈来，越滑越下，最后却在腰后的敏感区徘徊不去。手指下的肌肉震颤不已，想是所受刺激不小。韩信却觉得不够似的，另一只手在李白小腹前揉捏按压，偏生就是不往下。

李白被撩拨得不行，喘息之余，毫不客气地骂道："韩信，你丫故意捣乱呢。"

舌尖弹了下被吮吸得充血肿胀的乳头，韩信挑眉看向他："不客气。"

"艸，你…"

李白手上动作不停，勉强压抑着呻吟，想说话却突然顿住："是不是有什么声音？"

韩信"嗯?"了一声，两人气息都不太稳，他听了一会才听出夹杂在外面风雨声的细微猫叫。侧头往沙发附近看了一眼，没看到范海辛过来。迎着李白疑惑的目光，他耸耸肩："别告诉我，你想现在去找它。"

这当然是不现实的，不说李白箭在弦上不得不发，就是他舍得，估计韩信也不会让他离开，说话的这当口他的手一直在抚慰李白，视线落在李白脸上，似乎想就这么看着李白攀上欲望高峰。

一想到要在他的注视下释放，李白其实兴奋得不行，嘟囔了句"它应该爬不上来"就加快套弄速度。

风声，雨声，猫叫和呻吟喘息混杂的这个傍晚，韩信看着李白在他自己的手中释放，随后软倒在他怀里。抱住人的那瞬，一切杂音都消失不见，韩信只听见李白剧烈喘息和他自己的心跳。

* * *

这个家添了新成员，那群最爱热闹的家伙自然闻风而动。

跑在最前面的还是妲己。虽说眼瘾过了，到底没有手瘾安慰人心，好不容易有个近距离接触的机会，小姑娘怎么舍得放弃，没过几天就带着大包小包过来串门。猫玩具排了一地，她抱着范海辛玩够了，回头问他哥这次是不是又当甩手掌柜。好嫌弃你哦。事实如此，李白被挤兑得哑口无言，韩信远远坐着，忍着笑给她点了个赞。

刘邦那天过来也见了范海辛一面，看到它熟练地在猫爬架爬上爬下，不知道为什么惊奇不已，回头就把张良扯过来，嚷嚷着阿良你看你看它居然爬到柜子上去了，被在场的三人齐齐鄙视。

刘邦厚脸皮惯了，根本不鸟他们，将范海辛放在腿上一通揉脸，自顾念叨着"你叫范海辛啊，那我就是德古拉！小范范，你怕不怕！"还可疑地笑个不停。

李白连忙将他家宝贝猫咪抢回来。

"走开，你这个吸血鬼变态！"

可惜，范海辛根本不领情，一被李白抱，它就疯狂挣扎，不闹到李白无奈放下它，或者将其转给韩信就不罢休，那架势看得花木兰目瞪口呆。

女编辑大人喝着茶，损起她家作者毫不留情："你怎么它了，这么忌惮你？"

"我什么都没做好不好。"

李白叫屈，求助的眼神熟练地往韩信这边甩。

"确实没什么。"韩信接过话头，他安抚着怀里的范海辛，悠闲往沙发一靠。李白得意地冲花木兰哼了一声，不料韩信接下去的话天降陨石一般嘭嘭砸过来：

"除了藏起范海辛的猫盆非逼着它和他玩捉迷藏，破坏猫爬架人工制造悬崖还在下面放猫食逼范海辛学会飞跃，美其名曰不跳崖惘为江湖猫为了秘籍冲啊，哦，还有满屋子追着范海辛要帮它洗澡…我有漏下什么吗？"

"没有！！！"

李白瘫在沙发上一副我不想和你说话的模样，而一旁的花木兰早就乐不可支。

"恶徒。"

"恶徒。"

韩信跟上，还把范海辛举起来，让它脸对着李白。小猫咪不明所以，也"喵"了一声。四舍五入，李白被嫌弃三连达成。

李白瞬间GET了韩信的嘲讽，呲牙表示不屑。

不过，花木兰很快表明立场："有韩信在，我相信范海辛能坚强活下去。只要你不拿范海辛做借口，给我整出什么'我被范海辛咬了手赶不了稿'就行。"

话音未落，花木兰就觉察到气氛不对，她不由得高高挑起眉。

"怎么？"

韩信耸耸肩，嘴角却带着掩饰不去的笑。

低头温柔地给范海辛顺着毛，他说："被咬倒是没有，不过有人似乎觉得'误食猫粮导致肠胃出问题'这个点子不错。"

"…叛徒韩信。"

"李白，我没听清楚韩信刚才说了什么，你再给我复述一遍。"

"花姐冷静！我什么都还没…疼！我是说！"

花木兰向来是能动手就别逼逼的女中英豪，被一拳砸在头上，李白连忙吃疼地躲开。鉴于现场只有三人一猫，无奈还是得躲到韩信身后，他一边对花木兰表忠心："这周我一定及时交稿，绝不拖延！"一边凑到韩信耳边咬牙切齿。

"我恨你！"

"没关系，我喜欢你就行。"

"…靠。"

一拳打在棉花上，可把李白郁闷得够呛。

* * *

就跟妲己说的一样，韩信担起了照顾范海辛的重担。

不同于他这个标准上班族，作息规律，偶尔加班，李白作为自由职业者毫无作息可言，不是熬夜赶稿连自己的三餐都不放在心上，就是出门采风一走就是数天，要是让他承担起给范海辛喂食的活计，范海辛都能够去地狱旅游好几个来回。

周末，韩信抽空带范海辛去社区的宠物医院建档案，并做了常规检查。范海辛四五个月大，没啥大毛病，就是在外面流浪了一段时间，肠胃不怎么好，加上换环境可能会有几天不适应，需要他们小心照料。李白一向没什么耐心，去外面溜了一圈回来，见医生还在唠叨注意事项，咬着鸡肉串"嗯嗯"了一通，发现没人注意，便把剩了一小块肉的串串伸到范海辛嘴边，诱惑道："瞧我对你多好，最后一口留给你。"

韩信面无表情拍掉李白的手。

医生严肃地说："像这种行为绝对不行。"

李白便觉得医生在针对他，趁韩信给范海辛准备饭食，在一旁碎碎念医生可能是看他长得帅，瞧他不顺眼。韩信加热完猫粮回来，他还倚在靠门口的柜子上抱臂沉思。

范海辛不喜欢光亮的地方，也不喜欢逼仄的空间，正巧年初李白新买的立柜就放在客厅通往书房走廊的厅门边上，韩信便将它的猫盆放在那里。立柜里摆了李白的书，也不知道是书脊花花绿绿，还是里面放的鲲和梦奇的小摆件吸引了它的注意力，范海辛很喜欢在玻璃柜边上转悠。

这会范海辛就专注地盯着玻璃柜上它自己的倒影，李白看了一会，抬脚碰了碰它。

"小自恋。"

"喵？"

见韩信过来，他努了努嘴："韩爸爸你真是好的不教，坏的教，看看我们范海辛都给你教成什么样了。"

韩信没理他，给范海辛倒好猫粮和水，又招呼它过去吃，他才站起来对李白说："等会带它熟悉下家里，猫砂在阳台，猫窝客厅猫爬架那边一个，书房一个，卧室里还有一个。还有，等会它吃完记得收拾。"

韩信每说一句，李白就点点头，可神态漫不经心，也不知道听没听进去。韩信无法，看了眼时间，只能凑过去吻了吻他，说着"我去上班了"就出门去了。

范海辛每天要喂三次，韩信上班前喂一次，下班回来后喂一次，晚上十点半左右再喂一次，全程不需要李白插手，李白只要把猫盆洗干净，注意下范海辛的水有没有打翻或者喝光了就可以。当然，如果遇到加班，提前知道的话韩信会事先准备好食物，李白给加热摆个盆就行。

临时来事就麻烦一点，信不过李白的动手能力，韩信势必要电话远程指挥。

几次下来，李白烦他烦得要死，刘邦围观也围观腻了，捧着餐后水果吧唧啃着，嘲他秀恩爱无所不用其极，连范海辛都利用上了。

"就这么想和你家李白说话啊？哥哥我简直看不下去了。"

此人脑回路异于常人，韩信理他才有鬼了。

可李白怨气正大，刘邦还故意让他听见，他就顺杆爬了。"我和范海辛好着呢，不用你管！"之后毫不犹豫挂断电话。李白那一通抢白，刘邦自然也听见了，哇哦一声，绕着韩信走了一圈，啧啧摇头：

"可怜哟，被老婆孩子给抛弃了。"

韩信直接掉头走人。

李白的话，能听才怪。那天他回去，家里跟台风过境似的，偏偏当事人双方一方假装贴心，问要不要做宵夜给他吃，一方窝他怀里赶都赶不下去，竟是无从问起，韩信最后只能作罢。

* * *

也不知道李白和范海辛到底哪里不对盘，两人似乎就没有和平共处的时候。

通常韩信一回到家，范海辛听到响动会立即奔过来，在韩信脚边喵喵叫着绕圈圈，直到韩信把它抱起来才能消停会。李白不太忙的时候也会跟过来，懒懒散散靠那儿，范海辛回头看他一眼，势必要对韩信再叫上几声。李白就笑，"你瞧她那样，像不像在跟你告状说我白天怎么迫害她。"

韩信抱着猫从他面前走过。"你自己都承认了，我还要说什么吗？"

而后他被李白拉住。

李白抬了抬下巴索吻，韩信便单手抱着范海辛，一手伸到他脑后，将人捞过来吻住。范海辛在他们中间喵了一声，被李白轻轻按回韩信怀里。嘟哝着"小孩子不许看"，舌头追着韩信在他嘴里一顿搜刮，两人稍微拉开距离时李白腿有点软，靠在墙上平复略急的呼吸。

韩信也有点情动，手撑在李白旁边，脸却凑得极近，微微张开的唇在他眉眼脸颊游移，似贴未贴，似闻未嗅。温热的气息打下来，李白难耐地动了动，双手环上韩信的肩，头一侧又要吻上去，却被韩信躲了。

"干嘛？"

李白疑惑地睁开眼睛，看到韩信眸里狡猾的光一闪而逝。韩信轻轻拉下他的手。

"范海辛还没吃饭。"

说着就走了。

留下李白愣在那里，好一会才回过神来骂了一声靠。你玩儿我？他当即跟上去。

尽管范海辛似乎越来越有抢占韩信注意力的倾向，李白倒是真的想和它搞好关系。再怎么说都是他捡回来的，现在这样只跟着韩信跑像什么话嘛。李白举手发誓绝对不欺负它不抢它玩具不喂它奇怪东西不拿它玩奇迹范海辛，韩信还是将信将疑。他盯着李白看，直到李白快忍不住了，堪堪落在发飙的边缘才说你想做什么。

李白目的达到，一屁股在韩信身边坐下，歪了半个身体去逗在他腿上专注洗脸的小猫咪。

"不干什么啊，以后范范的晚餐和宵夜就让我负责。"

按李白的说法，每次他从书房出来，准会看到韩信靠在那里边抽烟边喝着咖啡，视线落在书柜角落埋头吃饭的范海辛身上。

"我们范范还没半岁呢，你又是抽烟又是喝咖啡的，带坏了她怎么办？"

李白睁眼说瞎话。

韩信耸耸肩，没说话算是默许，李白高兴了，一把将范海辛拎起来，自己躺倒在韩信腿上，再把又开始挣扎的范海辛放他胸口。他轻轻点着范海辛的脑门："别闹。"当然，范海辛并不吃他那套，还是韩信伸手给它顺了会毛，它才又老实地蹲下去继续洗脸。

李白总算知道自己被嫌弃到了什么地步。

"不是吧？真这么讨厌我啊。"

"你少折腾它不就好了。"

"那多无趣。"

韩信无奈叹气，紧接着听到李白漫不经心地问："你在想什么？"

这话没头没脑的，韩信放松身体靠在沙发上，手指插进李白头发里有一下没一下地梳着。李白有点自来卷，暖栗的发色很适合他，看着很温暖，让人总想上手揉一揉。

"什么？"

"看着范海辛吃饭的时候，在想什么？"

李白不厌其烦地解释，不知道是不是因为他的职业病，他的话题总是很跳跃，和人说起话来有时又懒得说明，难得有这般认真的时候。韩信低头，发现李白头微微侧向他这边，嘴角微微勾起，温和的笑意在那双碧色的眼睛里流淌。

然而，韩信并不知道他知道了什么，又为何这么看着他。

韩信没有回答。

李白也不介意，跟他对视了好一会，说："我有没有告诉过你…"李白这人静不下来，便是这会也不好好躺着，下意识想翻身差点没把范海辛带倒，惹得它惊慌失措喵了一声，连忙伸出爪子钩住李白的上衣，韩信只能伸手按住他。

李白撇撇嘴，只好退而求其次，努力抬手去够韩信的脸。

"你真好看。"李白说。

韩信，你真好看。

我真喜欢你。

韩信愣了愣，头低了低让李白能轻松地够到。红发垂落。

"…说过了。"

范海辛这时叫了一声，告诉他们它已经洗完脸，想要去玩了。

* * *

韩信并不意外李白的敏感。或许是身为文字工作者的直觉，又或许只是出于天性，李白确实是多愁善感的。只是李白感性归感性，他潇洒的性格总会将那一时半会的忧愁盖过，除了写下的文字会透露出些许情绪，便是韩信也很难从他脸上看出什么。因此，他也确实不知道那晚李白究竟有多认真，而现在又想不想知道。

不过就算他想知道，韩信依旧回答不了。

不是不想回答，而是韩信自己也不知道。

相对李白来说，他其实迟钝到连自己想要什么都搞不清楚。

想到这里，韩信不免露出苦笑。

听到动静，李白机警地转过头来，狐疑的目光在韩信身上来回游走，最后扮出凶巴巴的神情："干嘛？"他刚给范海辛热了牛奶，然而到底玩心不减，还是在倒入猫盆之前又戏弄了一番范海辛。

李白大概有点心虚，以为韩信在不满，总之先发难了再说。

殊不知韩信只是看他蹲在那边和范海辛絮絮叨叨，看得入了神。这会被他拉回神思，见他表情变化不定，满脑子其实只剩"可爱"这一个想法。

李白说到做到。跟韩信确认过范海辛的喜好，又找那个他一度嫌弃得要死的医生咨询一番，他精心给范海辛搞了一份菜单。除了范海辛喜欢的杂烩饭、鱼罐头，李白还把牛奶列了进去，后者着实替他在范海辛那里争取到了不少好感分。

韩信做事偏谨慎，尽管范海辛明显喜欢牛奶喜欢得不行，由于担心它消化不了，特意购置的猫咪专用牛奶还是没派上用场。那天李白整理范海辛的屯粮看到了，很是嘲笑了韩信一顿，随后大手一挥，直接上了菜单。李白也没太胡闹，只是隔几天让范海辛尝尝鲜，韩信便没太阻止。

但这已经够范海辛对李白的印象大为改观。

聪明的天使摸透规律后，总能准确地在牛奶日那天对李白大献殷勤，经常从白天起就绕在李白脚边，有时韩信都给它备好了早饭，还得三催四请，放往常它早早就在猫盆边等着了，哪里是如今这模样。

不过，牛奶日一过，范天使就又恢复了独独对李白冷漠的高傲姿态，还是镇日黏着韩信。

这有奶便是娘的利益至上风范可没把李白气炸，要不是韩信拦着，估计新一轮洗澡大战又要开始了。

"韩信你放开我，我今天还非得让臭丫头清醒清醒。"

"虐猫会被打的。"

"狗屁，我这是正儿八经的家庭教育。"

然而李白连自己都说笑了，实在没啥说服力。原本想推开韩信的手这时改推为抱，他把下巴放到韩信肩上，整个人靠了上去。看着范海辛在书柜柜脚旁若无人地进食，他一脸嫌弃："我真是想不通，既然她处处学着你，怎么最关键的一点就没学到。"

韩信摇摇头，相当配合地接道："哪一点？"他歪着头碰了碰李白，侧脸贴着他毛茸茸的头发。

李白背后通往阳台，清晨的阳光露了点头，虽说在那边兀自灿烂，到底给客厅添了光亮。为方便范海辛进出，不论何时阳台门总是给它留了条缝，这会风徐徐吹着，撩起了窗帘一角，韩信视线正落在那边，思绪有点飘，以至于李白说的话他花了几秒才接收到：

"喜欢我啊。她老子这么喜欢我，怎么她就一点都没学到！"

许久没见韩信接话，李白低头咬了他一口。又恶作剧地舔了舔。

"我可不接受反驳。"

"嗯。"

"嗯什么嗯。对了，你该出门了吧？上班时间—"

李白想推开韩信却冷不丁被抱得紧紧的，韩信侧过头亲在他发上。

"晚点再说，你让我抱一会。"

"哈哈这么光明正大翘班不要紧吗？邦哥要哭了。"

"那就让他哭去。"

"社会我信哥，人狠话—唔！"

将人按在墙上吻了一通，韩信这才放开李白。额头相抵，他的眼底只余无奈。"你话倒是很多。"而且，破坏气氛专精。

* * *

其实韩信也就是说说，班还是不能不上，不然刘邦能十几二十通电话追过来。以前李白还就不信邪，逆反心理上来把他手中响得正欢的手机抽走，直接静音扔到床头柜上。

双手撑在韩信两侧，他自上而下俯视着韩信，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇，话说得大胆又直白："我还没玩够，你呢？"

被人这么诱惑，韩信还能说什么。

"你比较重要。"

韩信翻身将人重新压在身下，又是一轮翻云覆雨。

只不过等到李白终于餍足，洗完澡边擦着头发嚷嚷着肚子饿叫什么外卖好边走进客厅，不知道什么时候已经在那边坐着的刘邦一脸亲切地转过头来说："小白肚子饿了是吧？正好我给你们带了外卖，快过来吧。"

李白条件反射回头看韩信，那一副见鬼了的模样直到现在韩信还记忆深刻。李白对刘邦的心理阴影便是由此而来，尽管后面变成他们两个联手给别人留下心理阴影。

刘邦是用门口信箱里的备用钥匙进来。他是被韩信叫过来的。刚才手机被抽走前韩信刚好给刘邦发完一小时后到他家的短信。

当然这三个事实，韩信只告诉李白第一个，所以李白窘迫过了，嘴里披萨还没咽下去就对着刘邦伸出手：

"备用钥匙还回来，以后进我家先打报告。"

"我怎么不知道这里是你家？"

"以后就是了。"

那是韩信的这个合伙人第一次见李白，他一直对李白非常感兴趣，从刚才起视线就黏在李白身上没移开过，李白说什么他都笑眯眯地看着。最后如李白所愿奉上钥匙时，他说，"刘邦，我是刘邦。"

李白嘀咕了句："早就知道了。"

眼见着刘邦挑起眉想说什么，韩信插进去，看着李白："我和刘邦还有事要做，你自己先去玩会。"

李白耸耸肩没表示反对，只是视线落在茶几还剩几块的披萨上，明显舍不得，韩信便叫他都拿去。

"那我去书房看电影，出门吃饭的时候叫我。"他拿了一块塞韩信嘴里，剩下的就自己捧了去，视线掠过饶有意味盯着他的刘邦时顿了下，不情不愿地问："你还要吗？"

"不了，谢谢。"

刘邦来回看着他和韩信，故意说道："如果你邀请我一起吃晚餐，我倒是会很感激。"

"那不可能。"李白非常不客气地拒绝。挑衅一般，临走前他还特意绕到韩信这一边吻了吻他的脸。

看得刘邦笑不可仰，连连说好玩。再看韩信一边咬着那块披萨，一边面无表情开始翻阅他带来的文件，愈发觉得他无聊，无趣。

"话说，你叫我来就是看你秀恩爱？"

韩信没什么诚意地回了句"工作需要"，差点没让刘邦把眼翻头上去。

"骗鬼去吧。"

韩信抬头看了眼他，思考了会："顺带秀一下。"直让刘邦后悔他就不该多嘴。

当然，韩信也不是没有私心。李白一向没脸没皮，对待任何事都有点我自岿然不动的味道，韩信早就好奇他动摇的模样，看他出糗，惹他生气，逗他发笑，不知不觉韩信就都做全了。计划有成功的，也有没成功的，但都不碍事，反正最后都会变成他们之间的情趣，只是，这一点也不足为外人道也。

更何况那人是刘邦。韩信可没有和刘邦讨论私人生活的兴趣。

但刘邦也不是你不说我就不提的好人人设。

他一向逮着机会就嘲讽全开。

自打李白替韩信分担了照顾范海辛的部分工作后，韩信瞬间变成加班党。李白不知道那次他和范海辛联手差点把家拆了后，韩信便把能推的工作都推了，不能推的就带回家处理，总之无论如何就是不加班，好几次刘邦差点没直接给李白打电话，问他能不能制裁下某人。这会人回来加班还不兴他多说几句啊？

刘邦逮着韩信出神的当口就啧啧感叹："哟，这又是咋了？想你家李白啦？"

韩信看他一眼。"换点新鲜的。"

"不及你长情。"

电梯的字数还在变，刘邦摇摇头："惨还是我惨，你不回来吧我要被你气死，你回来吧我又得被糊一脸狗粮，你品品，前阵子李白还问我你最近是不是没啥事。"

"干吗？"

刘邦夸张地说："我哪知道他要干嘛？问你不好吗非得问我？我能决定你哪天休息吗？"被韩信白了一眼，刘邦拍了拍额头："哦对，我确实可以。"

韩信不理他，靠着电梯厢壁，视线落在变化不断的数字上。

"还不是你那会每天到点就走人，让他误会了呗。他还想找我要假期，你们好浪去。"

刘邦伸了伸懒腰："幸好我机智，连忙拍了张办公室加班惨剧给他看，这不也算帮你大忙了，至少范海辛不归你管了。"

…最后不还是告状了。

就说以李白的性格，突然提出来要帮忙照顾范海辛，怎么看怎么可疑。

叮的一声，电梯震动了下停住了，韩信丢了句"你先去吃，我打个电话"率先走出去。

刘邦顺口问了句"谁"，抬头见韩信回头看他，嘴角还带着戏谑的笑，他就后悔了。

"李白。"

"不秀会死啊你。"刘邦的白眼还是翻到了头上。

* * *

电话响了几次才被接起来。那头传来李白有气无力的应答。

"今天怎么样？"

"死七分之八了…"

听这声音，韩信都能脑补出他半死不活趴在电脑桌前的模样。李白过几天要去其他城市参加活动，最近一直在拼死赶稿，熬到三更半夜不说，一日三餐也不照吃，这也是韩信特意给他打电话的原因。

"知道我要说什么吧？"

"是是是，等会就去吃。"

不过韩信才不信李白会这么听话，他吸了口烟，直接说："已经帮你叫了外卖，估计快到了，记得吃。"白色烟雾随着话音逐渐消散在空气中，只余略微刺鼻的味道。韩信往后靠在墙上，夹着烟的手又凑到嘴边。

吸气呼气的声音大约被觉察了，李白顺势转移话题："又在吸烟室抽烟？"

韩信避而不答，低头抖落烟灰，听着那边液体下咽的声音回道："又拿了我的红酒喝？"

对面顿了顿，念了句"小气"，韩信简直能脑补出他瘫坐在转椅里撇嘴的模样。

李白一向厌烦用尼古丁慢性自杀的人，韩信身上稍微有点烟味他就一脸嫌弃。然而，他只不过换了个方式，选择用酒来放松。烟和酒，一人一样，某种程度上来说也很公平。谁也别说谁。

李白毕竟有事，韩信也没拉着他闲聊太久，很快就挂了电话。

挂掉之后，韩信并没有马上离开吸烟室，手中的烟还剩半支，他索性往后一靠，倚墙上抱肩接着抽。公司禁烟，为了不让职工花太多时间在吸烟室里，当初装修的时候统一没配备休息桌椅，待上三个人就嫌挤的狭小空间里只有一个座地烟灰桶。

墙的对面便是玻璃拉门，虽然是午休时间，陆陆续续也走过好几个人，只是看韩信在里面，似乎没一个好意思进来。这吸烟室本是二人用。韩信视线落无可落，可不是只能看着外面发呆，看着看着自己都觉得好笑。

若是让李白知道，怕是要调侃他平常到底有多不近人情。他和李白可比不了，长安的大作家去出版社交个稿都能和大楼保安侃到花木兰忍无可忍将人拎上楼，谁赶得上他？

不过，若是让李白知道，或许他的重点根本不在这。

"你们烟民抽烟都自带结界吗？"那次李白看见他在那边吞云吐雾，难得凑上来问了一句。李白甚至还握着韩信夹着烟的手凑到自己嘴边吸了一口。

"什么意思？"

"一副'没事别和朕搭话'的高冷姿态。"

李白凑得极近，就着话语将那口烟慢慢吐在韩信脸上。透过稀散的烟雾，韩信看到他的碧眼闪着他无法解读的光。

韩信只能选择吻上去，反正那也是李白所想的。

你在想什么？

他或许知道了也说不定。

公司吸烟室常年烟味浓重，气味十分糟糕，韩信没有耽搁太久，那支烟烧到头他便将烟蒂摁在烟灰桶上。

李白赶起稿来完全不讲基本法，不是过阵子要去玩先把稿子写完，就是心情好日更四五万我自豪，当然也有死线在前我不要肝了这种情况，总之全凭喜好。花木兰不是没敲打过他，然而，李白只要来一句"哦那我不写了"，他家编辑也无话可说，只好转头瞪韩信："你倒是说点啥啊！"

可这要韩信说什么。韩信还能扯着他的手说再写断你手吗？

而李白这次发疯，理由则是前者。咬着吸管瘫坐在沙发上，他一脸疲惫却还振振有词："好不容易有半个月时间去体验下海都风情，我总不能到时候每天窝酒店里赶稿吧？"

不等韩信反应，李白往沙发一趴，冲他摆摆手："哎哟我腰酸背痛手抽筋，给我揉揉呗。"

揉是无法狠心不揉的，韩信只好坐过去给他揉捏起来，没好气撸了把他那头乱发，他就故意捏出甜腻的声线说韩老师你真好，哼哼唧唧很是享受的模样。

这几日雨水颇多，临雨的傍晚阴沉压抑，客厅里光线逐渐转暗，回过神来人已经睡着了，紧闭的双眼下青色可见，嘴唇微张倒是睡得很熟。

这一静下来，再看他的脸就乖巧得不行，韩信看了一会，替他拂去眼角的碎发，也只能扯过毯子盖他身上。

* * *

李白没空，有时韩信提醒他吃饭，他还会让韩信傍晚有空就回趟家，他大概率没空给范海辛准备晚餐，韩信说好。

顶着刘邦哀怨的眼神，韩信掐在下班高峰期前回了趟家，顺便给李白带了份饭。书房的门紧闭着，他敲了几声才听到李白模模糊糊回了一声"好"。他没有太多的时间，只能额外叮嘱了句，想来李白也放不进心里。

家里没人陪它玩，范海辛显得非常不高兴。整个喂食过程，它都拿尾巴对着韩信。韩信颇为无奈地摸了摸它的头，小声道了歉，还是选择不等范海辛吃完就走人。

回公司的路上下起了细雨。

起初韩信没注意到。虽然错过了下班高峰，华灯初上的都市还是人满为患，他被堵在朱雀街。窗外是连绵不绝的汽车轰鸣和闪烁的灯光，隔了层玻璃显得非常遥远，他盯着一侧车窗发了会呆才发现玻璃上一片模糊。

正是换季的时候，这阵子雨水显得特别的多，而且气候阴晴不定。前几日李白见天气晴好，心血来潮替韩信把车给洗了，结果没过几个小时就下了起雨，还一下一整夜。

这雨开始倒还好，只是越下越大，刘邦瞧着不大妙，便提前让他们回去。

韩信回去前给李白发了条短信，问他要不要带什么东西。李白没回。

又堵在朱雀街的时候，手机屏幕亮了起来。前方总算切到绿灯，车阵缓缓前行，韩信轻踩油门，一手握着方向盘，一手拿起来看了一眼。

李白回了句"路上小心"。

到家还不到十一点。

门厅的声控灯应声而亮，除此之外再无光亮。韩信往里面看了一眼。

"我回来了。"

然而，直到他换好室内拖，不论是李白还是范海辛，都没有出现在玄关。韩信随手解开领带，捏着肩往里走。客厅吊灯没开，只有通往书房的廊道灯亮着，李白端着酒杯倚在那边。听到动静，他转过头来，对韩信笑了下。

"回来了？"

背着光，韩信没法看清他的表情，倒是有细细碎碎的声音传来，走上前发现范海辛正在那边大快朵颐。听到脚步声它回头看了一眼，漫不经心喵了一声，又回头吃它的宵夜去了。

李白轻笑："韩爸爸被嫌弃了。"

赶在韩信说话之前，他仰头把玻璃杯里的酒一饮而尽，凑过来给了韩信一个红酒味的吻。轻吻浅尝辄止，可韩信不想放他走，扶着李白的后脑勺迫使他仰起头，加深了这个吻。范海辛喵了一声。接着他就被李白踢了一脚。

知道那是李白的警告，韩信却舍不得，反而一脚挤进李白双腿之间，顺势将人压在墙上。虽然和李白拉开了点距离，唇舌还是若即若离在他脸侧到耳根游走。李白身上混合着酒气和沐浴乳的香气，他深深地吸了一口。

"稿子写完了吧？"韩信还在挣扎。

"没有。"

李白这次不再客气了，用额头撞了撞他，随后将他往浴室方向推。"去洗澡吧。"

韩信想了下他眼里闪过的恶作剧光芒，不得不承认李白刚才就是故意撩他。这场景似曾相识，李白果然是记仇的。

浴室里水汽未散，中途李白还过来敲了敲浴室玻璃门，声音模糊不清，韩信只听到"牛奶"、"热好了"。那会他正闭着眼睛洗他那一头红色长发，敷衍地应了声。

李白老说他没事喝咖啡干嘛，自开始给范海辛准备宵夜后，念叨着反正也是顺手，便每天给韩信热一杯牛奶。韩信若是加班，他就倒好放微波炉里，等韩信回来再自己加热。韩信对咖啡无可无不可，既然李白坚持，他也懒得和他作对，就顺着他了。

大约是掐好了时间，韩信刚出来就听到厨房传来叮的一声，李白和范海辛则不见踪影。后者吃完饭没准又窝在哪里睡觉，至于前者，大概又赶稿去了吧。韩信不无遗憾地想着。

不想他刚坐进客厅落地窗边的沙发，身后就有脚步声传来。韩信歪靠着没动，半湿未干的长发垂落在扶手外，看着窗外被雨模糊成一片的灯光，眼前突然落了一片阴影。

他一抬头，李白就坐了上来。

李白双手捧着他的脸，朝他俯下身来。快吻到他时，又偏了下头，细碎的吻便落在脸侧。与此同时，那双手缓慢地沿着脖颈往下摸，探进韩信的睡袍里。韩信洗完澡总是胡乱套了睡袍就出来，此刻睡袍下空无一物，刚洗过澡的身体还带着些微水汽，摸上去温润光滑，李白显然爱不释手，在他裸露的胸膛徘徊不前。

被如此撩拨，韩信自然不可能无动于衷，他被舔得仰起头，手下意识地在李白颈后来回摩挲，忍了忍还是将人按住。

"怎么了？"

像是不满他的话多，李白一口咬住他的耳垂，唇齿一通啃舔才放开来，嘟囔着"我明天就要走了"，又将唇舌移往韩信喉结上下耸动的脖颈。喉结被轻轻咬住，韩信呼吸顿了下，也放弃挣扎，手顺着李白的脊背滑了下去。

大概是突然得到通知的吧，也难怪李白一副我很不开心的模样。

李白一不爽快，就想折腾人，他那双手在韩信身上乱摸不说，不安分的舌头也到处舔舐，几乎从韩信的眉毛舔到锁骨，而且越来越往下，因为坐姿的缘故，他的身体几乎弓到极限，最后不得不滑落下沙发。韩信胸前的突起被他咬住的时候，他的手也落在韩信的内裤边缘。

韩信喘着气，抬起腰身方便李白把他的内裤扒下来。

"舔得这么起劲，你是猫吗？"

"你不喜欢？"

李白抬眼看了他一眼，换了一边乳头咬住，韩信配合地挺了一下胸。

"…喜欢。"

对于他的诚实，李白回他一个奖励的深吸。

被李白一通乱摸，只是虚虚掩着的睡袍早就大敞而开，裸露的身体暴露在雨夜的空气中，隐约能感受到一丝凉意。不过，韩信现在全身是火，那一丝凉意转瞬就被欲火盖过。

潮湿的唇舌很快放过被吮吸得通红发亮的乳头蜿蜒而下。把韩信的内裤褪到小腿，李白的手就撑在大腿内侧，敏感的内侧肌肤一被触碰就颤了起来。被摸过的地方跳起了火焰。低头看去，顶着一头毛茸茸的乱发，李白伏在那里动作着，知道他想干什么，下身便一阵阵发紧，硬邦邦抵在李白的喉咙处。下面传来轻笑，李白抬起头，黑暗中那眼睛闪着愉悦的光。

被李白含入口中，韩信不由自主泄出一声急喘。

被柔软而湿润的口腔包覆的快感比想象中的更愉快，韩信绷直了身体，仰起的头紧紧靠在沙发背上。几步之外的落地窗没拉窗帘，月光落进来一片清冷。雨比刚才小多了，隔着玻璃雨声遥远，灯光带着光晕，有一种朦胧美。韩信半湿的长发有一部分落在胸前，些微的湿气却完全无法阻挡汹涌而来的清热。

李白知道他每一个敏感点，也懂得如何取悦他，伏在他腿间的每一次吞吐、咬弄，都恰到好处地踩在韩信的快感上，身体越绷越紧，他得紧紧抓住扶手，才能忍住不按着李白的头，让他将自己吞到底。李白脸上带着不加掩饰的欲色，觉察到灼热的视线还抬眼看过来，挑了挑眉，像是在问他舒不舒服。

李白缓慢将他吐出来，贝齿轻合滑过柱身让腰身的酥麻感更甚，可李白的游戏还没结束，用手去抚慰两边的阴囊，灵活的软舌却一次又一次挖弄顶端的小孔，如顽皮的孩童一般非将里面的美味挖出来。这样强烈的刺激之下，韩信根本忍不住，摸着李白眉眼的手最后还是移到他脑后，又一次被吞进去时压着李白挺到最里面。

尽管难受地呻吟了声，李白还是尽可能张开嘴接受了他，费力地用舌头和牙齿在青筋遍布的阴茎上下滑弄，吐一分又往里吞两分，韩信被他弄得浑身酥麻，喘息愈发沉重，几次深喉之后，他将李白拉开，却连注意着别弄脏李白都无法顾及，下身尚贴着李白脸颊就抽动着喷出微凉的白浊液。

若不是李白自己躲了一下，韩信大概要射他一脸了。

* * *

欲望得到纾解，韩信绷紧的身体一下子放松下来，瘫软在沙发里，他的呼吸由急到缓，眼睛失神地落在跪坐在下方的李白身上。等到韩信的思绪回笼，李白已经又跨坐到他腿上，头发和肩上还沾着刚才没躲过的浊液，却捧着韩信的脸凑过来吻他。

安静的客厅里除了不曾停缓的时钟滴答，就是两人交错的呼吸，和吮吸的啧啧水声。

"不如你跟我一起走吧？"充满诱惑的声音在耳畔响起。

李白一向如此，脑子里满是些浪漫到韩信光是想象就觉得无比温暖的想法。眼下盯着他看的这双眼睛，尽管藏在黑暗中看不清色彩，然而里面闪烁的眷恋，简直比夜星还耀眼。

韩信探身去吻他的眼睛。

我一直在你身旁片刻未离。

吻落在闭合的眼睛，落在挺直的鼻梁，落在微张的唇，落在上下耸动的喉结，落在凹陷的锁骨…随后李白在韩信的引导下举起了双手，韩信将他的睡衣脱了下来，抱着人把他放倒在沙发前的玻璃桌上，动手解起他的裤子。动作太急带倒了先前他喝了一半的牛奶，玻璃杯翻滚着掉落在木质地板上，发出沉闷的一声。空气中若有似无的栗花味里又掺入了牛奶的甜香。

玻璃的冰冷触感让李白瑟缩了下，稍烫的牛奶流过来又让他躲了躲，韩信以为他被烫到了，刚想查看，李白右手按在他肩上，左手撑着桌面抬起腰，韩信配合着扯下连同内裤在内的运动裤。一腿缠住韩信的腰，一腿抬起，李白歪头看了下左手上的仍在往下滴着的牛奶，伸手就要往自己的后穴伸去，韩信连忙按住他。

"你能不能有点常识？"

韩信无奈了。

不过李白并不领情，念了他一句"无趣"，索性把手凑到自己嘴边，从指尖舔到指根，用的还是刚才舔韩信的那种舔法，蔓延的乳白色逐渐被舔去，然后三指被李白含进嘴里。几番进出后，李白放过自己的手，舌头探出继续往下舔。月光冲淡了舌尖的那份粉嫩，却也添了几分冷魅，李白慢慢抬起手，舌头也顺着手腕内侧一路向下。他那双碧眼一直看着韩信，眼角眉梢带着毫不掩饰的欲色。

韩信目不转睛看着他，掐着李白大腿内侧的软肉，槽他："骚。"

李白吃疼缩了下，抬脚踹他，一边笑道："你不是就喜欢我这样吗？韩老师，假正经。"不想腿被眼疾手快抓住，膝盖挤进李白腿间，韩信一手撑起身体，一手从李白的脚掌摸到他屈起的小腿、大腿、腰胸、肩背，韩信整个人压了过去。

李白控制不住地往后倒，以为韩信要吻他，结果韩信抓着他半落未落的左臂，头一歪，唇舌沿着刚才李白的吻痕，从手肘后慢慢朝腋下吻去，李白被他弄得又痒又麻，还要被他充满暗示意味的眼神盯着，索性倒回桌上任他作为。

然而，桌上到底不方便，韩信最后还是扯着李白滚到了地上去。骑在韩信身上，月色从左侧照进来，李白脸上的愉悦分毫毕现，撑在韩信两侧，压低身体让韩信伸长了舌头去舔他。这种若即若离的触碰向来最能挑起他的兴致。韩信一手在他背上游走，一手摸索着去拿玻璃桌下的润滑剂。

落地窗这处的沙发和玻璃桌自然是李白的杰作，边上有书架作隔断，他一向很喜欢在这边赶稿。不过，其实这里也是两人日常胡闹的地方，李白还在玻璃桌下的透明储物格上摆满了五颜六色的套套和润滑剂。当初他选这只桌子就是因为下面的螺旋桌撑由一格格的储物格组成，本意是存放一些零散小物，结果被李白富有创造性地这么一弄，每个上门的客人若是不小心看到必然一脸无语，韩信也没少吐槽他，虽然说最终还是被李白一句"别说你不喜欢"给堵了回去。

韩信确实很喜欢。因为省了很多事。

给李白拓开后穴并不是难事，只是李白对前戏的耐心极其有限，双腿分开跪趴在玻璃桌上，韩信半根指头都还没进去他就直催他快点，一根指头还搅不开他就要韩信数指并进，手指微屈触了他的敏感点，他控制不住地战栗，额角疼出的薄汗还在却已经摆动着腰说可以了。

被搅弄得湿漉不堪的后穴此刻已经非常敏感，并拢的手指略微拉开距离，李白就抖个不停，随着反复的抽插张着嘴直喘气："进、进来…韩信…快、快进来！"

韩信眼里闪了闪，抽出手指，将他的双腿拉得更开了点，总算扶着他忍耐已久的下身抵住发着颤的穴口，慢慢地推进去。

哪怕已经努力开拓过那里，乍一进去李白还是难受地哼了哼，韩信也觉得下身被含得紧，更加不好妄动。所幸内里可比穴口宽松不少，等李白稍微适应后他这才缓缓动起来。

"韩信…"李白双腿发颤，手努力扒着桌子不让自己往下坐，气息不甚平稳还要指指点点："更、更深点…"

韩信也见怪不怪，掰着他的臀瓣把自己推进得更深，问他："这样？"他故意擦着那点过去，引得李白因不得纾解而难耐地向后仰了仰头。

"哈啊、我…就知道你丫没那么好…嗯…"然而，他嘴里的话再度被韩信的深深一撞给撞得七零八落，混进了舒服的呻吟再不成句。

空虚的后穴如今被结结实实填满的酸胀满足让李白想舒服地喟叹，可在他柔软内里的硬挺几番进进出出，不是擦着那点而过，就是在边上刺探徘徊，火热的巨棒摩擦着穴口又麻又痒，他扭动着身体想被抚慰，却被视若无睹，别提有多难受。

李白无力地将脸贴着冰凉的桌沿，抓不到重点的顶弄让他抓心挠肝地痒，嘴上自然不能放弃：

"韩老师，你是不是最近没有练习，水平跳崖式—呜！"

韩信打定主意不让他说话，凶猛的性器冷不丁照着之前毫不理会的那一点碾过去，酥麻快感炸裂开来，李白哪里受得了，手脚酸软地往下坐，将韩信吞到底，自己又被刺激得直颤。韩信不再放过他，抱着他让他重新半趴好，次次对着敏感点冲撞碾压，李白抖动着发出撩人的呻吟，下意识想夹紧腿，却被扒得更开，身后的凶器抽离一半又狠狠地插进去。

"不，你错了。"因为燥热和忍耐，韩信额角胸膛都冒出了细细密密的汗，他整个人贴到李白身后，摇动着把自己更深地楔入那让他心旌摇曳的柔软之所，轻咬住李白颈侧，气喘吁吁地说：

"我只是…只是想看你被我操得说、说不出话来，李白、我…"

他的话音都被李白一顿后又略微拔高的呻吟给盖过了，被刺激得阵阵紧绷的肌肉夹得韩信舒服得直抖，控制不住一番横冲直撞。肉体相撞的啪响中李白深深浅浅地呻吟着，身心都被裹挟在欲望风暴之中，愈发没有气力去保持身体不往桌子嗑去，韩信知道他快受不住了，只能暂时抽身而出，将人放倒。

李白抽动着歪在地板上，嘴里轻喃着什么，韩信跪伏过去安慰地吻吻他，听他有气无力地吐了句"滚蛋"，想来还对刚才他的话耿耿于怀，不免失笑。

抹去他额角的汗，韩信咬了咬他的唇："这就让你解放…"

拉着他的腰，韩信一挺胯又撞了进去，李白的呻吟又逐渐高昂起来。

本来李白就要这样到了高潮，不想他呻吟着突然拔高声线，惊慌失措地喊道："不…不、不要…啊哈、哈信…韩信！"

凭借本能冲刺的韩信尽管也有些意乱神迷，倒还知道他还不到时候，定睛一看，范海辛不知道什么时候跑了过来，正蹲在李白脑袋旁边有一下没一下地舔着他的脸。李白正在高潮边缘，浑身上下哪里都敏感得不行，摇晃着头想避开：

"走、走开哈啊…韩信…范、把范海辛…！"

欲望早把李白的脑子烧得转不动，明明挥挥手就能驱开小猫咪，这会他却只顾着摇头晃脑地躲闪，避之不及就大喊韩信的名字，整个人抖得更剧烈了，下身的前端不断溢出前液。

深知他就要高潮了，韩信没有去管踩着猫步又跑到另一侧去舔个不停的范海辛，青筋暴起的下身快速地进出着，一次比一次更重地碾过那一点，空气中全是李白濒临失控的呻吟呜咽。随着那声升到半空又陡然下落的惊呼，后穴痉挛着绞紧，矗立许久的硬挺抽动着喷出浊液，李白更是被喷薄的快感刺激得痉挛不已。

韩信也被猛地绞禁的肉壁夹得差点也跟着高潮，酥麻感从肿胀的肉身蔓延到颤抖的指尖，他几乎就要妥协了，只是李白即使高潮也还胡乱喃喃着不要，他便抽出仍旧硬邦邦的下体，俯过身去挥手驱开范海辛，嘟囔着"我的"，将人拉起来，细细密密的吻落在刚才被小猫咪舔过的脸颊、嘴唇。

"好了，我在这里。李白，我在这里，乖…"

湿吻逐渐从脸颊转到耳后，卷着舌尖探进李白早已充血见红的耳朵深处，韩信将人抱在怀里，一手环过前胸揉捏着充血肿胀的乳头，一手向后拉着他的腰，顶端寻着穴口毫不迟疑地探了进去。

刚释放过的甬道又恢复先前的紧致，韩信进入得不是很顺利，他只能加快手中抚慰李白的动作，舌尖在他耳廓伸进伸去，百般挑逗。

李白尚在高潮余韵里，回过神来发现他跪趴在落地窗上，额头贴着冰凉的玻璃，身后再度被填得满满的，他下意识地挣扎，嘟哝着不要，却浑身酸软无法动弹，只能任韩信伏在他背上频频摆腰。

此时此刻周身仿佛都被水波包围，所有的感知隔着水层只余百分之一，他看着黑暗中玻璃的倒影，韩信还带着潮气的长发垂在身前，有一缕落在他的手心，他虚虚握紧，张着嘴喊着身后人的名字："韩信…"

随后便有微颤的手捏了他的下巴，将他的脸转过去，侵略性十足的灵舌撬开他的唇，在他嘴里一顿翻天覆地的搅弄，他全凭本能地仰头迎合，那一度沉寂的快感仿佛嗅到了春风的星星之火，重新被唤醒了。韩信前挺着把他整个上半身压在玻璃窗上，一边是冰凉似水，一边是浓烈若火，他抖如筛糠，毁灭性的快感卷土重来，并且远胜之前的激烈程度，几乎是一瞬间，所有的水就被烧干了。

李白再控制不住宛转呻吟起来。

越来越急促的呼吸就像某种鼓励，身后抽插的速度越来越快，腰部被抓着迎合着韩信的频率摆动起来，敏感点被毫不留情碾压冲撞的酥麻光电流窜，身前颤颤巍巍的下体也被紧紧握住，顶端被不断摩擦和轻抠的刺激让李白战栗不止，他只能徒劳地抓着玻璃，却看着手一次又一次无力地滑落。窗外雨又淅淅沥沥下了起来，在玻璃窗上划出光亮的细线，李白伸长了舌去舔，却舔不到那份清凉。身体里的火焰愈发炽热。

李白一面急促喘息，一面无助地低喊着什么，声音混在若有似无的呜咽里，韩信听不大真切，何况他也没那个心力了。脑子里有一团烈火在熊熊燃烧，李白瘫软着去舔窗外的雨的模样被大脑转化成快感，海啸一样推着他往浪尖上去。

持续的顶弄抽插销魂蚀骨，李白最后狠狠颤了一下，颤动的顶端喷出浅黄液体的同时，黏湿甬道比上一次更紧地绞着韩信滚烫的欲望，一声闷哼，他低头咬在李白的肩上，深埋在李白体内的下身终于一抽一抽着射在了里面。

* * *

仅有黯淡月色的暗夜中，一时之间只有两人逐渐平复的呼吸。

李白半边脸贴着玻璃窗喘着粗气，冰凉的触感稍微拉回了点神智，觉察到韩信有一下没一下地舔着他肩上的咬痕，他不由自主耸了耸肩，想动，然而刚放纵过的身体酸软无力，韩信大半身体又都靠在他身上，更显得沉重而无法动弹。

"重死了。"他嘟囔着，手撑在窗上却没用力，不经意抬眼发现韩信正看着他。两人在玻璃窗中四目相对。

"你在看什么？"

"看你。"

这什么对话嘛。李白受不了，试图扭过身去，这一动才后知后觉韩信还深埋在他体内，不等他有所反应，韩信倒是知情知趣地稍微退开，将其拔了出来。噗的一声，充分得到满足的肉茎软趴趴地滑过李白的大腿内侧，带出了里面的浊液，借着李白转身的当儿，又有大量的白浊液顺着穴口流了下来，两人大腿、下身本就污浊不堪，这会黄白体液混杂，更是一片狼藉。空气满是情欲的味道，两人赤身裸体相对。

李白跌坐在地上，无力地背靠着玻璃窗，低头看了一眼，他皱了皱鼻子，半真半假地抱怨："每次都把我搞得这么狼狈…"

韩信又靠了上来，他抚摸着李白裸露的肩，一边凑过来吻他，不带情欲的吻飞羽一般滑过。他似乎特别喜欢在情事后给李白一个轻吻。

"人追求欲望的姿态本来就是丑陋的。"

靠在李白怀里，他有一下没一下用舌头描绘着他锁骨的形状，漫不经心地说着。头顶则传来李白略带不满的哼声。"换点好听的。"韩信顿了下，咬在锁骨上。

"但我甘愿与你同坠黑暗。"

"…"

唇舌碰触的身体微微颤抖起来，沉闷的笑声像是从胸腔深处响了起来，韩信稍微加深了啃咬的力道，就感觉头发被扯了下，轻微的疼痛从发根处传来，他只能遗憾松开嘴。

抬头果然见李白一脸复杂地看着他，叹息道："韩老师，你什么时候这么会说话了？"

但他很快又笑起来，伸手在韩信脸上摸来摸去，挤压拉扯。

"我不在没人给你撑腰，你可别被邦哥给坑了啊。"

"狄哥要是找你直接说你不知道，反正肯定没好事。"

"记得帮我排新甜品的队，不许偷吃知道吗。"

"快递也别忘了，有好几个是妲己的，还有范…"

李白卡壳了，手一顿，泄愤般地把韩信的脸拉得老长："我都说了一堆，你倒是给点反应啊。"韩信任他闹够了，才拉下他的手。

"范海辛怎么了？"

这哪壶不开提哪壶的，李白果然炸毛了，哼了一声重又把身体靠回窗上，他没好气瞪了韩信一眼。

"你闺女关我什么事？"

这就成你闺女了。韩信饶有兴趣地看着他，直看到李白不自在地扭了扭身体，他才凑过头去吻住李白试图说话的嘴。舌头在李白脸上舔来舔去，他故意问着"范海辛舔过这里是不是"，舌头再在那里轻柔扫过，被言语这么刺激，李白抓着他肩背的手就会用力，头顶传来乱了步调的呼吸之余，也飘来了一声"闭嘴"。

轻吻舔弄逐渐带上欲望的色彩，本已平息的激情又开始蠢蠢欲动，韩信半跪起来将人抱进怀里，碎吻从肩窝绕到颈后，李白也紧紧环住他的肩。两人浑身上下不着片缕，随处可见先前激烈情事的痕迹，靠在他肩上，李白的手一一摸过他背后那些抓痕，一边情难自已地摇晃起身体，相贴的下体互相摩擦让人有想呻吟出声的冲动，李白最没耐心，直接伸手将它们包在手里动作起来。

韩信只得伸手揽住他，省得他一个动作过猛把自己摔了。

听着李白的呼吸逐渐乱了节奏，韩信在他身上游走的手力道又重了几分，一边还是问道："不要紧吗？"虽然韩信也在疑惑，他是不是真能刹住车。

"没事，我…"

李白应了声，只是尾音古怪地停住，身体也突然紧绷，握住两人下身的手更是猛地用力，两人都被激得打了个哆嗦。李白反应过来，急匆匆地说："不过，我们还是换个地方吧？"

放开已经开始硬起来的分身，李白向后仰了仰，搭着韩信的肩，似乎还想说什么，不过一句轻微的猫叫打断了他。

韩信越过他，果然看到范海辛蹲在那边，一边举起爪子洗着脸，一边目不转睛地看着他们。

眼角瞥到李白心有余悸的神情，韩信到底勾起了唇角，笑出声来。

* * *

那之后两人在浴室里玩了个尽兴，直到李白忍不住求饶韩信才放过他。

尽管心里清楚第二天李白还要长途跋涉，实在不应该太过胡闹，不过谁都没有率先说出到此为止的话，谁都不想扫兴。纵欲太过的后果就是韩信根本爬不起来送李白，迷迷糊糊间听到身旁的动静，他挣扎想从香甜的梦境里出来，却被轻柔抚在脸上的手给推了回去，啄在他唇边的吻随着那句"过几天见"落下又消失不见。

梦里吹着清爽略甜的风，韩信喃喃了句什么又睡熟了。

韩信最后是被范海辛舔醒的。喵喵叫的细碎声音钻进他的耳朵，他睁开眼睛时，范海辛一脚踩在他的胸口，舌头一伸，又舔了过来，猫舌倒刺的鲜明触感让他连忙往边上一躲，随后捞过小猫咪坐了起来。

在范海辛脸上一吻，他说："早安，范海辛。"

李白给他留了纸条，虽然与其说是指示，其实更接近于抱怨。"好好管教你闺女，"字条上说道，"希望我回来的时候她已经养成不会随便舔人的习惯。我已经有闹钟了谢谢！"看来李白也是被舔醒的。

范海辛的猫窝有三个，不过范海辛更偏爱他们卧室里的这一个，而且观察到他们的起床习惯后，范海辛无师自通学会了叫他们起床，或者说叫韩信起床。以前每每韩信被范海辛舔醒，李白总会揉着眼睛嘟囔句"连叫醒服务都要区别对待吗到底是有多讨厌我啊"，韩信就撸着他的头发说，还不是你的回笼觉太多了，让它迷惑了。

好不容易范海辛记得了，李白倒不乐意了。

韩信摇摇头，看到李白在后面又加了个PS。十分欠揍的那种。

"对了，韩老师，你该去增强下体力了。"

韩信仿佛能看到他一脸嘲讽的模样，看来昨天还是太温柔了，是不是？

范海辛似乎对纸条非常感兴趣，好几次都忍不住抬脚去戳，韩信躲了几次，最后干脆不躲了，放开手让范海辛将纸条扑了个正着。小猫咪喵了一声，自顾玩得欢，韩信也不理会，径自下床换衣服。

站到穿衣镜前，他一如既往给自己束了个高马尾，歪头看到脖子上青青紫紫的吻痕，不由自主摸上去，裤脚突然被拉扯了下。低头一看，范海辛咬着纸条，仰头看着他。

韩信便弯腰将它抱起，想了下说："范海辛，等会我们去健身房吧。"

小猫咪疑惑地歪了歪头。

把范海辛坐在跑步机上看着他跑步的照片给李白看，韩信毫不意外李白回了一串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。飞了二十来个小时，隔天早上李白和韩信视频，说他到了。哈哈笑完，李白又无语冲他翻个白眼，你就非得拉着她在我眼前晃来晃去是吧，想来才隔了不到两天，那愉悦过头的记忆还让他印象深刻。

看着镜头那边李白一脸疲累，韩信也不想拉着他多说，"去躺着吧，即使睡不着也去眯会。"

李白点了点头，到底还是关心，问他："这段时间范海辛怎么办？要不送去貂蝉那边寄养几天？"

"这个不用你担心，照顾好你自己就好。"

"哦。不是，我怎么听着这么冷淡？"

"因为你累昏头了。"韩信叹气，"快去，我也要去上班了。"

没人照顾，又不想托给其他人，韩信当然只剩揣猫出门这个选项。

这一举动让刘邦啧啧不已。抢范海辛失败，只能看着虞姬一脸幸福地抱着范海辛揉来揉去，他便收了笑容，转而一脸恨铁不成钢对韩信大摇其头：

"阿信啊，不是我说你，你怎么就这么不争气，才几天就变成拖家带口上班？"

韩信正忙着给范海辛准备午餐，根本不想鸟他。

所幸范海辛还算乖，韩信忙的时候它能自己窝沙发玩一下午，哪怕只有一个线团也能玩得不亦乐乎。韩信心血来潮给李白拍小视频，被门都不敲就进来的刘邦撞见，对方当即一脸惨不忍睹，装模作样嚷着"是我开门的方式不对吧"又嘭地把门合上。

"我好像听到邦哥的声音了？"

李白低头刷刷给一摞新书签着名，准备隔天签售用，一边说："不论邦哥说什么，你就回'那又怎么样'，别怂。"

刘邦马上开门进来："李小白，我听到了。"

韩信和李白就异口同声："那又怎么样。"

刘邦嘭地又把门关上了，办公室便传出隐约的笑声。

* * *

然而，家里终究少了一个人，一旦他抱着范海辛回去，那种感觉便愈发明显。既看不到范海辛被李白闹得喵喵直叫，躲灾一般往他怀里撞，也听不到李白忿忿不平地坐在他身边，对他絮絮叨叨范海辛如何过分，更不用说每次他被范海辛从睡梦中舔醒翻过身却触不到熟悉的体温，从沙发坐起回头也看不到有人窝在落地窗边的沙发上低头翻书。

"喵。"

范海辛一个轻跃，从韩信怀里跳到地上。

韩信看着它绕过隔断书架，也跟着过去，发现范海辛蹲在玻璃桌边，正盯着旋转桌撑那些花花绿绿的小物件发呆。李白说过范海辛似乎喜欢颜色鲜艳的东西，韩信不由扶额，庆幸范海辛不懂那些代表着什么。

那天一通胡闹，事后韩信没少被家政阿姨额外关怀，一连几天都给他炖了大补药汤。有一次她过来收拾的时候，韩信正好还没出门，便问他李白什么时候回来。

李白一脸好奇，特别是在看到韩信复杂的神色，追问道："这不是很正常吗？每次回去朴姨都会给我做好吃的。她说啥了？"

"倒也没什么，只是说知道你什么回来，她才好做准备。"

韩信说着也没忍住笑出来，"'小别胜新婚是吧，阿白跟我念过好几次呢。'你说说你平常到底跟她念叨了什么。"

这展开还真不在李白的预料之内，他也有点愣了，反应过来才继续说我有说错吗，一副理直气壮的模样，可惜如果他没有马上被花木兰一巴掌巴头上倒是挺有气势。花木兰叉着腰说你给我出去浪了两三天就不说了，回来后还给我偷懒视频哈？找揍呢？当下就将人拖走。

两人走得太急，连电脑都没关，韩信看着镜头忠实地映出李白旅馆房间的床头和贴着海都风景画的墙壁，脑子突然冒出也许去海都旅游是个不错的选择。

现阶段是走不开了，以后或许可以和李白一起去度假。想必他也不会拒绝。

只是范海辛怎么办？

抱着肩看范海辛在书柜角落专心致志地对付晚餐，韩信突然想到这一点。不过，他转念一想，这个担忧似乎也太早了点，不免自嘲地摇摇头。

范海辛吃饱了，迈着优雅的步伐朝他走过来，韩信见状，蹲下去用手逗弄起它。伸手在它的下巴处挠了挠，范海辛果然舒服地喵喵直叫，李白每次看到，总要嗤一声，范范你可真会装，就会在韩信面前卖萌。

靠在那边，在廊灯下，故意摆出不屑一顾的神色。

猫叫声中，韩信回头。当然，那里空无一人。

"喵。"

"昨天和菠萝出去玩了一天，这会大概还没醒吧。"

"喵？"

"什么活动还得搞大半个月，效率真是感人。"

"喵！"

"他应该会给你带礼物…我呢？"

范海辛见韩信既不顺他毛，也不陪他玩，干脆坐地上开始舔毛洗脸。韩信回过神，自己倒笑了，连忙抱起它。"抱歉，我们去玩吧。你要玩弹力球，还是逗猫棒…"

一个人喂猫真应该被列到孤独十级里。

或许之前李白就是因为懂了这一点才会突然说要帮他喂猫。

是看他一个人寂寞？

还是他一个人寂寞？

韩信发现，他真的想李白了。

所以他才会抓着每一个机会给李白打电话。刘邦是对的。说什么"你的猫傻了"，其实他只是想听听李白的声音。

李白似乎还没睡醒，条件反射回了句"你才傻了"，随后才反应过来。"你烦死了！"那头传来拳头锤在柔软被物的声音，李白懊恼地哼了哼，说："你就是不让我睡个好觉是吧？"

"在这之前，你真应该看看你的闹钟都几点了。"

"要你管。"

话是这么说，先发过来视频请求的也是李白。趴在床上冲韩信龇了龇牙，以手当梳将刘海全往后扒拉，露出光洁的额头，他打了个呵欠。

"你家范海辛怎么了？"

"我端着咖啡走过去的时候，它一直盯着我看。"

"想要你陪她玩吧？"

李白又打了个呵欠，突然看了韩信一眼，露出似笑非笑的表情。"怎么我一不在你就又爱起咖啡来了？"

韩信只当没听到。

"算了，懒得理你。要是还哄不好，你就给她热点牛奶呗。"

"嗯，正喝得欢。"

"…"

李白没辙了，只能说："你真的好烦。"说着他撑不住笑了起来。特别得意地。

海都的清晨，李白在一片灿烂阳光中嘴巴咧得老大，托着下巴问他："韩信，你是不是想我了啊？"

看着范海辛都快把头埋到牛奶里去，一副不舔干猫盆不罢休的架势，韩信勾了勾唇角。

"喵？"

"喝完了？"

范海辛后脚着地，前脚扒着韩信的腿，一副求抱抱求举高高的模样，韩信弯下腰抱起了它。

如果我说是呢。

哦，那你忍着吧。

不过，李白从来不是喜怒不形于色的人。他要是开心了，就算不闹到全世界都知道，也要摇着韩信的肩在他耳边喊上无数遍。果然，顿了顿，他偏头重重在自己的手腕内侧吻了一下，一副你就当这是在吻你的模样，眉开眼笑地说，过两天我就回去了。乖。

"喵。"

"乖。"

韩信摸了摸范海辛的头，轻车熟路地给它顺毛。李白有时候嫌弃得不行，说她怎么这么黏人酒足饭饱还要人给顺毛，看到范海辛满足地舔他回礼，李白更不爽了，有一次居然幼稚地也凑过来舔他。舌头从耳根滑到他唇边就流连不去，眼神落在他另一边肩的范海辛身上。韩信只好将范海辛放下去，手插进他的栗发里，将人拉到怀里。自己也好不到哪去，他倒是有脸嫌弃别人。

两人在暖色廊灯下交换了一个安静的吻。

需要顺毛又黏人的只有范海辛吗？

韩信俯身拿起范海辛的猫盆，一边让范海辛在他肩上坐好，一边啪的关掉廊灯。四周顿时陷入黑暗，公寓里仅存的是厨房那边的光亮。

李白不在，灯光大盛也只会显得公寓更空，韩信已经好几天都懒得开客厅的大灯。有人若是知道，大概又要一脸趣味地盯着他了吧。不过，不用多久这里就又能灯火通明了。在这之前，他和范海辛就等着吧。

那现在要做点什么呢。

借着微弱的光线偏头看了下洗脸洗得不亦乐乎的范海辛，韩信想了想，轻轻弹了弹它的脑门，朝厨房走了过去。

"来吧，我教你洗碗。"

END


End file.
